bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons Tower Defense 4 (Game)/Towers
Bloons Tower Defense 4 has all the towers from the previous games, including 8 brand new ones, one of which has been confirmed. Towers Dart Monkey "Shoots a single dart that pops a single Bloon. Can upgrade to a Spike-O-Pult with a level four upgrade." ~ Game description' The Dart Monkey is the most basic tower in the Bloons Tower Defense series. It has been in every BTD game. Hotkey: D Cost: 200 Upgrades *'Piercing Darts' Cost: 140 Darts can pop two Bloons instead of one. *'Long Range Darts' Cost: 90 Gives the monkey more throwing distance. *'Spike-O-Pult' Cost: 300 Gives the monkey a catapult that hurls giant spiked balls. *'Triple Shot' Cost: 1,000 Spike-O-Pult becomes three times as deadly. (Total Selling Price: 1,384) 'Tack Shooter' Shoots a volley of tacks in eight directions. Has short range, but is good for thinning out Bloons at intersections and corners. Hotkey: T Cost: 360 Upgrades *'Faster Shooting' Cost: 210 Increases the fire rate of the Tack Shooter. *'Extra Range' Cost: 100 Increases the attack radius of the Tack Shooter. *'Blade Shooter' Cost: 280 Shoots razor sharp bladed discs instead of tacks! *'Ring of Fire' Cost: 2,500 Throws out a fiery hot burst of flame that can pop anything. (Total Selling price: 2,760) 'Boomerang Thrower' '' Throws a boomerang that follows a curved path back to the tower. Can pop multiple Bloons at once.'' Hotkey: R Cost: 400 Upgrades *'Multi Target' Cost: 250 Boomerang will hit up to seven Bloons at once. *'Sonic Boom' Cost: 100 Sonic boomerangs smash through frozen Bloons. *'Glaive Thrower' Cost: 280 Glaives slice through up to twelve Bloons at once! *'Lightsabre Thrower' Cost: 1,850 Lightsabre slices through anything and everything up to seventy Bloons at once! (Total Selling Price: 2,304) 'Bomb Tower' '' Launches a bomb that explodes on impact. Can destroy many Bloons at once.'' Hotkey: B Cost: 700 Upgrades *'Bigger Bombs' Cost: 400 Big bombs affect a larger area. *'Longer Range' Cost: 300 Can shoot bombs further than normal. *'Missile Launcher' Cost: 210 Shoots fast missiles instead of bombs that go faster, farther, and pop more. (Note: The Missile Launcher upgrade also grants a slight fire rate increase.) *'MOAB Mauler' Cost: 900 Special missiles cause 10x damage to MOABs and BFBs. (Total Selling Price: 1928) 'Ice Tower' '' Freezes nearby Bloons with every pulse. Frozen Bloons are immune to anything sharp.'' Hotkey: I (Uppercase 'i') Cost: 380 Upgrades *[[Improved_Ice_Tower|'Improved Ice Tower']] Cost: 225 Increased freeze time and attack radius. *[[Permafrost|'Permafrost']] Cost: 100 Slows Bloons Down even after they thaw out! *[[Snap_Freeze|'Snap Freeze']] Cost: 400 Freezes so violently that Bloons will pop before freezing! *[[Arctic_Wind|'Arctic Wind']] Cost: 6,000 Extreme cold slows down anything that comes near the Ice Tower. (Note: When upgraded to Arctic Wind, Bloons that are in the Ice Tower's attack radius are slowed down 66%.) (Total Selling Price: 5,684) 'Mortar Tower' '' Targets a specific area of ground over any distance with an explosive attack.'' Hotkey: M Cost: 825 Upgrades *Greater Accuracy Cost: 200 Increases the mortar's accuracy. *Rapid Reload Cost: 250 Increases the mortar's firing rate. *'Bloon Buster' Cost: 800 Smashes through two layers of Bloons. *'Mortar Battery' Cost: 2,000 Triple the pain. (Total Selling Price: 3260) 'Glue Gunner' '' Shoots a glob a glue at at* Bloon, slowing it down. Ceramic Bloons can be glued but will not be slowed down.'' Hotkey: G Cost: 300 *At time of writing, repeat of the word "at" is indeed in the Glue Gunner's description. Upgrades *'Stickier Glue' Cost: 120 Makes Glue last much longer. *'Glue Soak' Cost: 200 Glue soaks through all layers of Bloons. *'Corrosive Glue' Cost: 300 Glue eats through Bloons, dissolving them every two seconds. *'Glue Splatter' Cost: 3000 Affects a large area around impact, soaking up to twenty Bloons at once. (Total Selling Price: 3,136) 'Monkey Beacon' '' Increases the attack range of all stuff within the beacon area. Has several useful upgrades that 'help out nearby towers, including its ultimate ability to call in Super Monkey Storms.'' Hotkey: N Cost: 1,000 Upgrades *'Wider Influence' Cost: 500 Increses area of effect for all the beacon''s abilities. *'Jungle Drums''' Cost: 1,500 Increases attack speed of all towers withing the Monkey Beacon's radius. *'Sonar Beacon' Cost: 280 Allows targeting of Camo Bloons for towers inside the radius. *'Monkey Storm' Cost: 3500 Calls in a wave of Super Monkeys* that wipes out all Bloons on screen. Unique. (Note: After you purchase the Monkey Storm upgrade, a new upgrade will appear called Call Super Monkey Storm, cost-850 on easy. Every time you buy it, every Bloon excluding MOABs and BFBs will be destroyed. But after each use you must wait approx. 65 seconds to use it again.) (Total Selling Price: 5,424) 'Monkey Ace' '' The only unit that moves, the Monkey Ace patrols the skies above the action, regularly strafing the area with powerful piercing darts.'' Hotkey: A Cost: 900 (Note: The Monkey Ace tower moves in a vertical figure-8 that covers the height of roughly the entire screen.) Upgrades *'Pineapple Express' Cost: 200 Drops highly explosive pineapples. *'Spy Plane' Cost: 350 Allows detection of Camo Bloons for all towers near the plane. *'Rapidfire' Cost: 700 Increases attack rate. *'Operation: Dart Storm' Cost: 3,000 Our darts will block out the sun. (Note: The Operation: Dart Storm upgrade makes it so the Monkey Ace tower fires twice as many darts, twice as fast.) (Total Selling Price: 4,120) 'Monkey Buccaneer' The only unit that can be placed in water - the Monkey Buccaneer has a long range and shoots a single, heavy '' ''dart. Hotkey: U Cost: 600 Upgrades *'Grape Shot' Cost: 300 Adds a volley of deadly sharpened grapes to the attack. *'Crow's Nest' Cost: 150 Allows detection of Camo Bloons for any towers in the radius. *'Longer Canons' Cost: 180 Increases attack range of the ship's canons. *'Battleship' Cost: 2,000 Total nautical domination. (Note: The Battleship upgrade doubles the attack speed the of Monkey Buccaneer.) (Total Selling Price: 2,584) 'Monkey Apprentice' '' Trained in the ancient arts of monkey wizardry.'' Learns new spells with every upgrade. This unit is flexible and will continue randomly using his old spells with his new one. Hotkey: W Cost: 550 Upgrades *'Intense Magic' Cost: 300 Wizard's magic orb becomes more powerful, pop* up to seven Bloons at once. *At time of writing, this gramatical error is indeed in this upgrade's description.) *'Fireball' Cost: 300 Hurls a burning ball of flame that explodes on impact *'Summon Whirlwind' Cost: 2,000 Whirlwind* will blow Bloons away from the exit, but will thaw Bloons and remove glue *'Tempest Tornado' Cost: 8,000 Tempest tornados* pop Bloons as well as push them around. Affects up to 120 Bloons at once. *At time of writing, this spelling error is indeed in this upgrade's description. (Total Selling Price: 8,920) 'Super Monkey' Super Monkey shoots incredibly fast. Can upgrade to Laser Vision, then Plasma Vision. Ultimate upgrade is ultimately powerful. Find out for yourself... Hotkey: S Cost: 4,000 Upgrades *'Super Range' Cost: 1, 000 Super Range greatly increases Super Monkey attack radius. *'Laser Vision' Cost: 3, 500 Lasers can pop two Bloons at once, and can pop frozen Bloons. *'Plasma Vision' Cost: 4,000 Plasma shoots twice as fast and vaporizes everything it touches *'Sun God' Cost: 20, 000 Legends speak of a being that fears no Bloon. (Note: The Sun God upgrade shoots a little bit faster and divides into three beams.) (Total Selling Price: 26,000) 'Banana Farm' '' Generates extra money at the end of every round, but doesn't attack anything. Can upgrade to increase money bonus.'' Hotkey: F Cost: 1,000 Upgrades *'More Bananas' Cost: 400 Increases money generated to one hundred twenty per round. *'Banana Plantation' Cost: 1,200 Banana Plantation generates two hundred fifty money per round. *'Banana Republic' Cost: 2,500 Banana Republic pulls in a cool five hundred money ''per round. *'Banana Research Facility''' Cost: 10,000 High Tech banana facility earns you a staggering two thousand money per round. (Total Selling Price: 12,080) Road Items 'Road Spikes' '' Place these road spikes on the track to pop Bloons. Can pop 10 Bloons before wearing out. Road Spikes last only until the end of the round.'' Hotkey: K Cost: 30. 'Pineapple' '' Like all healthy food, Pineapples explode shortly after being placed, so don't put any down unless you want to blow up some Bloons.'' Hotkey: P Cost: 25 'Monkey Glue' '' Monkey Glue slows down Bloons. Each glob can pop twenty Bloons before wearing out. Monkey Glue only lasts until the end of the round.'' Hotkey: E Cost: 10 'Dartling Gun ' '' Shoots Darts rapidly but a little inaccurately to wherever your mouse is. You can decide exactly where this tower will shoot by moving your mouse wherever you want!'' Hotkey: None yet Cost: 1250 Upgrades [[Steady Barrels|'Steady Barrels']] Cost: 250'' Steady Barrels reduces the spread of darts fired from the gun.'' [[Powerful Shots|'Powerful Shots ']]Cost: 600 Darts fly out with greater speed, popping up to 3 bloons at once. [[Increased Barrel Spin|'Increased Barrel Spin ']]Cost: 2,500'' Makes dartling gun fire much faster''. [[Laser Cannon|'Laser Cannon']] Cost:15,000 Converts to a powerful cannon that shoots rapid blasts able to cause massive bloon damage. Spike Factory Generates piles of roadspikes around the track automatically. Leftover spikes dissapear after each round. ''Hotkey: none yet. Cost: $700 Upgrades: Increased Production. Cost: $595. ''Makes the factory produce spikes much faster. Bigger Stacts. Cost: $510. The factory makes piles of spikes instead of 5. White Hot Spikes: Cost: $300. White hot spikes can pop frozen and lead bloons. Spike Storm: Cost: $5950 Covers the whole path with spikes that go away over time. Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion